


Dirty Dishes

by kissing2cousins



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Day Off, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissing2cousins/pseuds/kissing2cousins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is spending his time off catching up on what he enjoys--and doing absolutely nothing else--until Daniel comes to get his ass in gear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Dishes

ADF

 

Jack O’Niell had been enjoying his time off the base to catch up on some much needed Simpsons and hockey games.  It had been a quiet but considerably comfortable five days so far, never much leaving his couch or even his house, with his ass damn-near permanently cemented snuggly to the couch cushions and a beer always on hand to savor.  After the last long stretch he had endured off world, it was a satisfying change to not have to move or lift a finger for any one but himself for a while—he was barely doing that and it didn’t much bother him.  It did, however, seem to bother his partner.

 

Jack had wanted the archeologist with him and despite having much work to accomplish at the SGC for the General and the other teams Daniel had acquiesced to his request with only minor protests.  Well, sort of.  The younger man had agreed to come in the evenings, when he was tired of translating and glyph-reading, cross referencing and troubleshooting cultural cross-pollination—or whatever else the SGC had the man of many talents trying to do.  Jack waited out most days busying himself with his own desires with sinfully minimal effort, watching for lights in the driveway once the long summer days had turned to dusk.  The scientist would roll in somewhere between eleven and one, exhausted and weary, unshaven and bleary eyed, looking for something to eat and if possible more coffee.

 

Jack would greet him with a wide grin, in nothing but his sweat grey sweats, hitching a thumb towards the kitchen where whatever it was that he had ordered still lay out on the counter, cold but mostly still edible. 

 

Tonight was no different.  When the lights from Daniel’s Prius flashed through the blinds on the wall opposite his TV the Colonel had checked the time on his watch—it was just slightly after midnight.  Jack shook his head, knowing that the younger man was pushing himself too hard playing with his text books when he should be relaxing—should be taking it easy in order to prep for their next stint of time off world—whether he wanted too or not.  He also knew that there was no convincing the archeologist of it.  Just like the Major, they enjoyed tinkering and thumbing through books in their off time—it was ‘fun’ apparently.

 

Throwing back the fleece throw, the Colonel was up and opening the door before the other man had even traipsed up the steps.  Daniel gave him a wan smile, as their eyes met.  The archeologist was clean-shaven and although he moved a little sluggish, he seemed to have more energy about him than the previous nights.  As he came through the doorway Jack ruffled his hair—just because with the shorter length Hathor had left him with, it seemed to be too perfectly styled for the Daniel he was used to greeting at his door this late at night.  The grimace was _so_ worth it.  He loved the way the other man’s lips pressed into a thin line and how those electric blue eyes gave him that unimpressed death-glare from over top of the newly purchased—and far more accentuating—dark navy rim of the semi-rimless Burberry glasses he himself had helped the archeologist to pick out.   Teasing the other man was more fun than Jack would have liked to admit. 

 

The Colonel was apt enough to change the subject quickly by suggesting that he warm the younger man up some of the left over curry that had been on special.  Jack watched the other man bite back another grimace, as he removed his jacket and took the time to open the closet by the door and hang it up on a hanger.  Jack left him there to get a head start in the kitchen, grabbing a plate from the cupboard—and realizing just then that they were all MIA.  The Colonel did a quick assessing sweep of the kitchen, counting those that he could see in plain sight to verify that he wasn’t mistaken.  Nope.  All were dirty and accounted for, piled near the sink—which was overflowing with cups, bowls, and used cutlery.  With a shrug of his shoulders, he grabbed the next best thing.  He upturned the styrofoam container and what remained of the curried chicken slopped out into the shallow casserole dish, spattering the counter with collateral damage.   As Daniel came through the doorway he was shoving the dish, uncovered, into the microwave.

 

A grumbled groan escaped his guest and Jack turned to see Daniel roll his eyes before his shoulders fell and he walked over to the neglected dishwasher.  The younger man reached out to open the door and the Colonel moved in to slap his hand away, moving to block the door of the appliance.  He grinned and threatened, “Not tonight, Danny, the dishes can wait.”

 

Daniel’s eyebrows shot up over his tired eyes.  His guest was less amused with his antics than he would have liked but he stuck to his guns.  No way was he letting the other man clean up when he had worked so hard to negate any kind of cleaning all week.  When Daniel’s eyebrows descended into his characteristic frown of scrutiny, Jack looked away to spare himself the guilt—he never could bare those patronizing eyes without cracking and giving in.

 

“You can’t just leave it like this, Jack,” Daniel warned, with a hint of disgust coloring his tone.  From the corner of his eye Jack could see Daniel gesturing to _it all._ So he had used damn near every dish in the house, what did he care?  He was off duty and in his books that meant he was on a break—no work suited him perfectly.

 

“Whatever,” he scoffed, shrugging his shoulders and excusing, “I will get someone to come in and clean it for me later.”

 

Jack could hear Daniel’s jaw hit the floor and when he turned back to the younger man he was shocked by the utter disgust and frustration that the crease between his brows dictated.  The Colonel launched into a rambled defense speech before he knew it, maintaining, “What does it really matter?  Forget about it and lets just enjoy the evening—or what’s left of it—together.  The dishes will get done…eventually.”

 

Each word he used to defend himself only seemed to compound on Daniel’s shoulders, mounting his frustration brick by brick.  Jack was worried the man might explode or expire when the ding of the microwave distracted both of them.  “Supper’s up.” The Colonel announced, as he rescued the dish from the microwave only to find out that half of it had coated the inside of the appliance and the other half was fried to a dry, crisp.  Daniel gave him a dissatisfied sigh of exasperation and Jack consoled, “Yeah, I think its dead too,” as he pitched it into the garbage bin.

 

Feeling rather defeated now and unsure how to placate his lover, Jack stood idly in the kitchen, scratching his head and racking his brain.  “Ugh, I’m sure we could still order something else.”

 

“Forget it, Jack,” Daniel sighed, as he opened the empty dishwasher that the Colonel had left unguarded.  Grabbing the nearest stack, he added rather diplomatically, “lets just load this thing before we are overrun by ants or rats.”

 

Offended, Jack demanded, “Are you implying my place is infested?”

 

The Colonel was happy to hear the other man laugh, as he jokingly chided in response, “No, Jack, I am saying it.  To your face. Blunt and Blatant.  I wouldn't be surprised that with this mess laying around in the kitchen that there isn't an army of rodents planning to over run you at any minute.”  He laughed with his lover and sighed, defeated, before joining in on the clean up.

 

It took them just about ‘til 2, but the kitchen was now resembling its former self—one dishwasher load, two sinks full, and now the microwave’s insides were white again and the floor shined.

 

Jack looked disapprovingly over at his lover, who was smiling rather too proudly for having wrangled the Colonel into cleaning house at one in the morning, when he had been happily avoiding it all week long.  Daniel’s grin widened and he took the slightly damp tea-towel he had in his hand and slung it around the older man’s neck to pull him in closer.  Their noses touched and then Jack felt the barest touch of a kiss, before he bowed to his own desires and pressed his mouth hard over the other.  As their kisses deepened and he felt Daniel’s teeth raking over his bottom lip, the Colonel took control of the situation by gripping the archeologists rocking hips and throwing him up onto the counter.  He went to nip at the other man’s neck when he felt the younger man pull back, forcing space between them with two well-placed elbows on his shoulders. 

 

“See,” Daniel challenged in a whisper, looking down at him through the lenses of his spectacles with a knowing grin on his face, “now aren’t you glad you cleaned the counter off?”

 

Jack chuckled and then grabbed his lover so quick and so tight around the torso that his elbows popped out of position and the Colonel was able to throw the other man down roughly onto the tabletop.  Daniel laughed, as Jack agreed with his sentiment with only a quick, “Mmmhm,” before covering his mouth again with a deep kiss.

~fin~ 


End file.
